Quest Reunite
by Ouma
Summary: He never thought that he still has family left that still remembers him and want to take him home. Will he choose to live with them or stay? He never thought that they still held grudge on POG which means they want to destroy Rook, to make matter worse he has feeling for that guy. To many troublesome things keep happening making his life become a puzzle.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

It has been 9 years since he lost his parents, 9 years since he last seen Rook and 9 years since he break a promise with someone who truly want to become his friend. He has done many things that can hurt people but now thanks to his friends he manage to atone the sins given to him and live a new life.

He used to hate puzzle in the past but now everything changes because of Jin who showed him its beauty and because his friend Rook tells him that it is not the puzzle fault that make people suffer, it is actually the person who make it is in fault.

He learns a lot of thing and survives many challenges to become who he is now.

After that fight with Reitzel, he thought that everything is over now.

Rook has become his friend and no longer an obsess person that wants to lock him inside a cage so he won't be able to made friend with anyone else. After his defeat in the god puzzle he began to focus more on POG and travel around the world with his assistant Bishop. They still keep in touch, thank you technology!

Freecell is happy that he finally remembers anf fulfill even though it took him 9 years has pass. After the Orpheus Order is no more he is starting to have a make good relationship with his comrade and no longer trap in his past. He also has recover from his mother death.

Jin finally recovers all his memory and living in the countryside for a change of pace, where he doesn't have to suffer with Fool Puzzle anymore.

Everyone is happy with their new life now.

They all are separate but are always connected because their love toward puzzle. Kaito know someday they will meet again if he continues solving puzzle even if that puzzle is dangerous or not. For him he always think that the puzzle is calling for help wanting to be solved and it is his job to do it.

"KAITO!"

He turns around with his hands in his pocket to see his childhood friend ran toward him, as always her hair tie up high. She looks prettier if she didn't tie it but who cares. Nonohara will always be Nonohara.

Even though she doesn't have the same interest as him about puzzle, she is very precious to him. After his foster parents die, she cheers him up by giving him cookie that almost kill him. She is always there for him even though he always involves in deadly puzzle that can kill them both.

It make him feels grateful for her being by side when he needs her.

"Why are you spacing out?" She asks.

"It's nothing." He lies thinking there is no need for Nonohara to keep worrying about him.

A few times before he think of her as his mother because of her personality that always want to cheer him up when he is sad, force him to eat and sleep and keep his puzzle away so he can get some rest. Every morning she will wake him up and make him breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"Kaito, have you forgotten our promise. If you have a problem you have to tell me." She seems angry once she detect that his lying.

"Yes mom." He teases her and run before she gets the chance to kick him.

He is happy in his own world with his dear friends, Nonoha, Ann, Cubic, Gammon and Jikukawa senpai. These days suppose to last forever but soon it will not be the same anymore.

* * *

"Kaito." The blond girl smile as she looks at the picture. "You have grown up."

She is sitting in a grand antic chair wearing a gothic clothe with lots of laces and frills surround her lower body below her waist, her hair is curl just like the dolls she own. There are lots of ribbon surrounds her sleeve and her skirt, her sense of fashion is different from her older brother that like to wear simple clothes. He prefer to wear slack and t-shirt at home but when it is time to go outside he will just put on his leather jacket which has long sleeve and high collar that touches his cheek.

"He looks a bit mature than last time isn't he Elliade?" He says as he lean forward behind her back to get a closer look at the picture too, he brushes his brown hair backward because the bang is blocking his view.

"He looks the same for me even if 17 years has pass Brother Alex." She giggles. "His hair and eyes has the same as stepmother."

She closes her eyes remembering the past when their real mother die in an accident, after that day their father marry many stepmother's to take care of them. The only stepmother that truly cares for them is Kaito mother a beautiful Japanese woman. They love her very much because she has the same scent and aura as their real mother.

It was a happy day for them to spent with that woman and cheer happily to know she is pregnant. They are excited waiting for the new addition in their family making the other stepmother's angry and jealous since that Japanese woman get special treatment from the kids and servants.

Because of those women their new sibling, Kaito got taken away by the POG. Because they gather evidence and tell the POG that Kaito is born to be a Phi Brain children so a few days later after Kaito is born he is taken away and they never seen him again since then.

Because of the sadness being separate with her child their favorite stepmother die few months later.

They had sworn on the day in her funeral to find Kaito and bring him back.

"I can't wait to be reunite with our little brother." She says happily.

"Me too." He places his hands on her shoulder. "Once I get rid of those women we will finally gain the happiness we wish for."

"Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"KAITO!" Nonoha show up wearing her school uniform, he always wonder why she even bother to wear it since in his high school life he always wear whatever he wants since he is one of the top students in school and the principal is his guardian so basically he has the same power as the student council.

"Hi Nonoha." He greets her and continues walking toward the front gate.

It surprises her to see him waking up earlier than her since she is always the one to wake him up every morning.

It feels like Kaito is going to leave her someday.

"You look tired lately." Nonoha places her hand on his forehead. "I think you are having a fever."

"You worry too much." He smiles trying to assure her that he is fine.

As they continue walking side by side, a few moments later they spot two familiar faces in front of them, a short blond hair boy riding his robot and a boy that looks exactly like a girl walking side by side.

"Cubic, Ann!" Nonoha shouts as she wave at them.

They both turn around and wave back.

"KAITO!" Cubic shouts.

Ever since that day Cubic sees him solve a puzzle he has been attach to Kaito ever since and before he knows it he already has a stalker investigating everything about his life and Ann become a close friend. Ann always gives him advice and encouragement that he needs to go forward. At first people might think Ann is a little weird, it just take time to get use to his positive personality.

"Hello." Ann says as he stops his step and waits for his two other friends.

"Where's Gammon?" Nonoha asks.

"He is probably late again." Kaito yawn and walk pass them.

"KAITO! Wait up."

As he walks pass them Ann can sense something is wrong with the 'Einstein'.

"Ah . . ." He says.

He can also feel the similar feeling that Nonoha has. Kaito is so near but it feels like he is so far away and is going to dissapear if they take their eyes off him.

* * *

"I WANT TO SEE HIM!" Elliade shouts as she kicks the sit in front of her.

Her brother just smile as he listens to the music to block out any of her little sister angry noise. Their butler Valentine (They call him 'Val' for short) just stays quiet as he listen to his young mistress complaining. It is a good thing he listens to his young master advice about not sitting in front of her or the ride in the jet, if he didn't it wouldn't be a very pleasant ride.

"We almost arrive at Japan, please be a bit more patience."

"But it is so boring here, can we go any faster?" She crosses her arms and look outside the window.

"Jet is the fastest transportation. You should have thanked me that I'm not using our private ferry instead, even though there's a lot of entertainments but it takes longer time to arrive in Japan." Alex says calmly.

The butler nods his head.

Alex is known for his calm and charming smile while his sister knows as the opposite of him. She is not as patience as him and when she wants something she will always want it right away.

She is a spoil child but Alex doesn't mind as long she listens to his orders like a good girl.

"Young master." Val says. "We almost arrive at our destination."

"How many minutes more?"

"If we include the landing then it will be 10 more minutes and 5 more minutes for this jet to stop moving."

Elliade sighs and closes her eyes while her brother continues listening to the music.

* * *

Why does he feel tired suddenly?

It feels like a heavy burden is place on his shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright?" Even Gammon is worry about him.

"Yeah." He answers shortly.

It was then he hear a beeping sound from his pocket and take it out, looks like he has another puzzle to solve near the mountains.

"Do you want to go?"

"Of course." He smirks. "There is no puzzle that I can't solve."

Nonoha feels very worry. She can feel as if something bad is going to happen but decide to push that feeling away since Kaito always save them no matter what the situation is. He is always there to save their life.

Meanwhile in someplace else a white hair boy look at the screen with his secretary Bishop.

"Why is the Leonheart family coming to Japan without informing us?" Rook asks.

"Maybe they are here for different business." Bishop says.

"Maybe, but I keep having a feeling that there is something wrong. From the report it says they're in a rush to go here. I believe they are after something."

"Shall I investigate?"

"Please do."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"We're here." Nonoha says as she looks at the front gate.

"Yeah." Kaito look up as well surprise to see how huge it is.

Every time he has to solve a puzzle Nonoha will always come along with him to support him or help him, Gammon will also come along sometimes so he could compete who is better in solving puzzle faster. He respect Gammon as a rival but sometimes he seriously need to be control and think first before doing something.

"I'm going to finish this puzzle before you Kaito." Gammon laughs.

Kaito can see well that he is trying to impress Nonoha since he has a crush on her, it doesn't matter to him whether they date or not since he knows Gammon will take care of her like a jewel and they both are a great cook. He can just imagine them both cooking breakfast together.

Nonoha caught Kaito daydreaming and pinch his cheek.

"OUCH!"

"Are you really alright? You have acted strangely Kaito."

"It's nothing." Kaito rub his cheek unknown that those two are very worried about him.

"Did something happen?" Gammon whispers.

"I don't know." Nonoha shook her head.

_'First he wake up early than usual and know he is daydreaming.'_

Kaito stand in front of the gate and easily push it open with a little force, quickly he walks in wanting to solve this puzzle straight away since he keep feeling something uneasy.

"He's here." The girl smiles widely as she wraps her arms around her brother. "Our Kaito is here."

Her brother just stay silent, even though he didn't say anything she knows he is happy as well since that look on his face tells her all.

Kaito walk in with Nonoha and Gammon and look around, this is the first time that they didn't see anything dangerous in this puzzle game. There's no time limit shown, no sign of danger and the door doesn't shut so they will be trap inside.

"Is this just a prank?" Gammon look confuse as he scratch his head.

Even Nonoha look relieve to see there's nothing dangerous here.

"I guess we should go back."

He didn't agree with her right away knowing something is wrong, there is no way this could be a prank. There has to be a clue for this puzzle and all he has to do is search for it so he continue walking forward and cross his hand as he look around. He glares at everything he sees as if he is judging them.

The structure of the building is build very well as if it is perfect.

He smirks.

There is nothing such as perfect.

"Kaito?"

He looks one more time to see if his intuition is correct and looks like he is right, it might look symmetrical but it is actually not. There's two doors in front of him but it is different as he look closer. He can tell the craving is different in each door. If this is a fool game then that means he only has one chance in choosing the correct door.

At the left side the carving has a bear, flowers and other nature while at the right side the carving shape like an ocean wave and other sea creäture.

_'This is easy.'_

"We have to go in?" Gammon walks toward him follow by Nonoha. "Then what are we waiting for?" He is about to turn the knob before Kaito quickly stop him.

"NO!"

"HUH? Why not?"

"Look closely at the carving." Kaito tells them and they did as he says, once they look closer Kaito began to explain. "As you can see the carving at the left side is more into nature while the right side focus more on the sea creatures or any ocean stuff so basically since we're in the mountains the left door is the correct choice."

"You're right." Nonoha blinks.

"Che." Gammon sounds jealous. "Let's go, I will definitely solve the next one before you get the chance."

"We'll see."

He turns the door knob and enters at the left side; because the space to enter is small they have to enter one by one. For Nonoha safeties Kaito enter first then Nonoha follow by Gammon. This way she is protected by front and the back because she is a girl. She isn't very please with this.

"There's nothing here." Gammon says and he places his hands inside his pocket. "It's empty."

"You're right." Kaito eyebrow twitches. "I thought this puzzle will be as interesting as others."

"But at least it doesn't cost our live!" Nonoha try to cheer them up.

"But it is too easy." Kaito look up and surprise to see someone standing near the edge of the balcony. Since when did a balcony appear?

The shadow hides the person face so he can't see clearly.

"Are you the one that challenge me?" He shouts.

"Yes." She says cheerfully and wave at him. "HI GUYS!"

The lights from the above turn on by itself and point toward the girl so her face can be seen by them.

Nonoha And Gammon look up to see a foreign girl standing there with her two hands up high waving at them, she is wearing gothic clothes which is cute, her blond hair is long reaches her waist and her eyes is clear just like the sky.

"KAITO!" The foreign girl shouts making all of them confuse.

"Who is she?" Nonoha and Gammon ask at the same time as they look at Kaito.

"I don't know and why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Just wondering."

They eye him suspiciously wondering what their relationship, Kaito wonder why they are suspicious since he has no time to meet girls because many people are challenging him puzzle almost everyday in each week and he already like someone.

As he takes a step forward, four transparent crystal glasses appear and drop on the ground. He fell forward and his head touches the concrete floor. (It is fucking painful so beware)

"OUCH!"

Nonoha eyes widen to find that she and Gammon are trap inside the crystal.

"KAITO!" She kick the wall as hard as she can. "We're trap."

"I can see that." Kaito turns around and bite his lower lips.

Does this mean that the puzzle they solve just now is just a warm up?

_'If only I didn't let my guard down my friends would have been save.'_

As he about to stand he feels dizzy and heavy and fall again, Nonoha looks worry at her childhood friend.

"Kaito has a fever." She whispers but Gammon can hear her clearly and sweat drop.

Will Kaito able to save them if he is in weak state?

"Are you okay Kaito?" The blond asks as she kneels. "You don't look so good."

"Shut up! Just give me the next puzzle!"

The girl giggles as she walk down the invisible stairs, for Nonoha she thought it was magic and watch in excitement beforeshe remember back their current situation and glare at the blond.

"My little Kaito is hurt, do you want me to gives you a comfy bed and a warm soup?" She asks and jump down from a safe height before running towards Kaito. He stare at her confusedly, why does she seem worry about him? Is she one of the kind 'givers'?

"Um . . . the next puzzle?"

"What are you talking about? I already give you a puzzle to solve."

"EH!" Three of them say in unison.

"Then why do you trap us inside this thing?" Gammon asks angrily.

The foreign girl chuckles as she place her hand on Kaito fore head ignoring Gammon question, her smile drops as she feel the temperature is very high.

"This is bad; I have to bring you home right away."

Then she wrap her arms around Kaito and embrace him, Kaito blushes to feel her chest on his face. Gammon and Nonoha blushes seeing the scene in front of them, due to jealousy Nonoha start kicking the wall with all her force.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM BITCH!"

"My name is not bitch." The girl frowns. "My name is Elliade Leonheart, one of the richest noble in the Great Britain. Watch your mouth young woman or you will face the consequences insulting one of the noble families." She warns.

Nonoha stop kicking and gulps.

'_Why does a noble family know about Kaito? What are their relationships?"'_

"Kaito." She helps Kaito to stand up. "Let's go."

" . . ."

He doesn't know how to talk back feeling his body and his eyes are getting heavy,. It wouldn't hurt to take a nap, right?

"KAITO!"

The ceiling above them open by itself and they watch as a helicopter is landing down behind Elliade.

"Don't worry; you guys will be release from the crystal wall once me and Kaito are out of your sight." She grins.

All they could do is watch as Kaito taken away from them, Gammon tightens his fist as he remembers those times when Kaito save him from death lots of times but sadly in this situation he couldn't do anything to pay back his debt.

"SHIT!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

It is not every day he find himself waking up in a huge room, on a king size bed and there is a waiter beside him ready to serve him breakfast.

"Young master, would you like anything else."

Kaito finish eating his breakfast and later his mouth is being wipe by the butler. For a butler his cooking skill is impressive since he can cook 25 plates of curry rice, 10 dango, 15 plates of pudding and 8 plates of chicken in 10 minutes is very impressive.

"You're an impressive chef." He compliments.

"That is an honor to hear that from you young master." The butler bows.

"Why do you keep calling me young master?" Kaito asks. "This is the first time we met."

"Young master." The butler smiles widely and places his hand on Kaito cheek. "This is not our first meeting; I first met you when you're still a baby which is 17 years ago."

"EH?"

The door of his room burst open show two people who is the girl Elliade that kidnaps him but he can't call this kidnapping when they are giving his class treatment to him. They even bought him anything he asks for and just now he test how much they will do for him and asks for an island.

The girl just bought him Hawaii.

"KAITO!" The guy known as Alex calls his name happily and embraces Kaito which almost kill him with the lack of oxygen.

"Onichan! Don't kill him!" Elliade shouts and tries to pull Alex away.

"I just want to touch my beloved Kaito." Alex says happily as he refuses to let go of Kaito.

Kaito try to break free and beg Val to help him, the butler just smile as he watches the scene in front of him. It has been a long time since he sees his young master and mistress is so happy and it all thanks to Kaito.

They finally carry out their mission to bring Kaito home and now the only problem is to make Kaito stay here forever with them.

"Why are you guys so cling to me?" Kaito asks them.

"Because we love you, Kaitochan." Elliade and Alex say in unison.

"Why do you guys keep calling me by my given name? Have we met before since you two are treating me like we have known each other for ages and why do you keep buying me stuff?"

Elliade expression changes.

"You don't like the present?"

"I do is just that you don't have to be so generous. Also why do you guys keep me lock here, why can't I leave?"

Alex wraps his arms around Kaito waist and pulls him closer.

"I'm sorry Kaito for keeping you lock here but please give us a month before we can tell you everything."

"A month?"

"Yeah, so stay here for a month and we will tell you why we kidnap you in the first place. After that story you can decide whether you want to go home or stay here. Okay?"

Elliade glare at him trying to have a telepathy saying this is a bad idea but it looks like he didn't receive it.

'_What the hell are you thinking onichan, what if he chooses he wants to leave?'_

* * *

"What do you mean Kaito is kidnap?" Rook try to sound as calm as possible but from the look on his face he looks very angry.

"A girl name Elliade Leonheart kidnaps him before our own eyes." Nonoha tells him. "We don't know where she takes him, even Cubic can't detect where Kaito is taken so we decide to asks for your help to save him. Please help us Rook."

It looks like he was right about investigating those people.

"_I have to save Kaito."_


End file.
